You have the best of my love
by lizardgirl101
Summary: After Jane loses hope that her beloved will return, he does just that. Thor returns from Asgard and has a small present prepared for Jane Foster that means more to her than he realizes. One-Shot. Fluff.


Another late night in the office and another large coffee, Jane was stooped over thickly papered desk, words pouring into her mind as she tried to make sense of the final pieces of the equation. She could feel she was beginning to get incredibly close to discovering something new that she had clumsily over looked in the past. She ran a hand quickly and heavily threw her hair letting out a long sigh as she pushed her work to the side and grabbing her cup of coffee. She stared down at the papers that were all strewn haphazardly across the desk... Why couldn't she understand it? Maybe a break was what she needed?

Quickly tidying up her papers Jane left her office in search of some food and more coffee, she'd only been back in SHIELD for a couple of weeks and things were getting difficult for her, not once had she ever given up on the thought of seeing Thor once more but she was slowly starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to see her. Although everyone said differently, she was beginning to doubt what she believed they had.

Finally she decided that some fresh air would do her some good, she headed out of the laboratories and up onto the roof. The Head Quarters where still busy, which surprised her slightly she was used to it being quiet at this time of the night, most normal people would have been tucked up in their beds sound asleep. Like she wished she could be but work came first, it always came first. But now she wanted a break, so she could think clearly in the hope that something would click while she was outside. There was a large group of men huddled together in one of the rooms with Nick near the centre, she guessed they'd brought someone in for questioning or they had just acquired someone else's research and they were questioning the person behind it.

Hawkeye, Clint, was there though... which was odd, he looked like he was smiling? And chatting happily to the person she couldn't see. Odd. But she thought nothing of it.

As she reached the door leading onto the roof, she quickly punched in the security key and she heard the door release and swiftly excited the building. She looked up at the sky and she felt a lump rise in her throat, he was out there somewhere and she couldn't reach him. Every part of Jane felt guilty for not being in Manhattan when Loki had returned and attacked, she did everything in her power to stay in SHIELD but Nick wouldn't have it, he was insistent that she could have been in danger but wasn't everyone? She wouldn't have been anything special. A small sigh escaped her, the clouds in the sky were quickly drawing in and becoming dense... It brought a smile to her face. It all reminded her of him and even though a part of her was sure he didn't want to speak to her ever again, she had hope.

Jane knew she missed him, when he left, she had gone straight to work trying to figure out a way to get there or for him to return to Midgard. She wanted him back, to feel his arms around her and his lips on hers. The beautiful warmth she got from him was something that could ever be replicated by anyone, ever again.

She made her way to the edge of the roof and sat down, the gravel crunching beneath her as it altered and crushed as her weight settled on it.

Her eyes trailed up to the sky, nearly a year ago she would never thought it possible for people from other worlds and planets to be able to travel to earth and now she was trying to find a way to make it possible; okay, so she had some selfish gain from it but her work was going to be put to good use, she knew it.

Bringing her legs up under her, she smiled, wondering, dreaming, letting herself escape from the real world and think about those which she knew nothing about. She only knew things of legend and the occasional story from a child's book... it was disturbing to think there was other intelligent life and she and other scientists around the world knew nothing of them.

Jane was so encompassed in her own thoughts that she did not hear the only door leading to the roof open, or the heavy footsteps coming towards her.

"My lady Jane" A deep, gruff and unmistakable voice sounded from just behind her, Thor brought his hand gently down on her shoulder, to hopefully stop her from her shock. He was sure that the woman had not heard his approach, which was odd... He wasn't the quietest of people.

A small squeak sounded as she heard someone's voice, his voice, the man she'd wished to see for months on end but with no avail the man who she had not been allowed to see when he had last been on earth. She almost didn't want to turn around in case his voice had been a figment of her imagination. She hated it when her mind played tricks on her, she was tired and over worked and she was sure of it... but when a large hand came to rest on her shoulder she had too.

Jane scrambled to her feet, her eyes wide with shock and love. She could not believe it was him, her heart felt like it could explode, her mind was going so quickly, so many thoughts and feelings she almost felt dizzy. She stumbled on her feet a little at the overwhelming sensation she was going through...

Thor automatically reached out, steadying the woman in front of him. His woman, his lady, his Jane. His heart felt like it could sing, more so than when he had tried pop tarts or experienced coffee for the first time. She gave him the most crazy feelings but all of it made sense to him, a wide smile was spread across his face. Almost smug looking but deep down, he could not believe he was with her again. He could reach out and touch her..

"Jane" He spoke again "Are not feeling well? You have gone as white as a ghost" He smile faulted only for a few seconds until he saw her smile, her rose pink lips pulling up at the corners.

A couple of seconds passed and she stood in shock, then suddenly she took a couple of steps forward and threw her arms around him, pulling him as tightly to her as she could. Though it was probably Thor pulling her closer, his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her feet from the ground, spinning them round in a circle. He brought his lips down on her neck and kissed gently. She heard him as he inhaled, his face buried in her shoulder and her hair, in haling her sweet scent, one he had missed so terribly.

"My dearest, dearest, Jane. I have missed you so"

"I've missed you too" She said as Thor slowly and reluctantly placed her back on her feet. She still couldn't believe he was here, that would explain why people were still in the building so late.

"I... have a present for you" Thor smiled "Nick told me where I could find you when you were not to be seen in the lab"

She did not know what to say back to the man at that, the best present he could give her was just being there and he was. For the first time in a year, she felt warm and fuzzy, she felt love... which was more than could be said her feelings most of the time. Stress and work seemed to rule her life but now there was something more, something she had forgotten she could feel.

Taking Thor's hand he led her back into the building and down towards the labs. She sighed not because she was unhappy but when she returned to her place of work, she always seemed to do just that, work. Thor however seemed happily confident with where he was taking her. Though when they came toward the labs he carried on walking, dragging Jane along behind him as she almost had to run to keep up, his stride was almost twice as big as hers.

They came to a door for an unused room and Thor stopped "Now Jane, don't be alarmed but I need to cover your eyes" He smiled at her in a way that gave her confidence in him, though she knew not to fear anything that would happen. Trusting him to keep her safe at all times was a bit thing for her but nonetheless she did.

He covered her eyes with his large bear like hands and guided her forward, the door squeaked and a rush of warm air spread over them both. When they were in the room Thor removed his hands, grinning widely at her as he noticed her stare blankly at the room.

There had been a table set out in the middle, two chairs on either side, a set table and a longer table with plates hidden with Silver covers.

"You did this?" She asked a little confused by the whole situation though secretly over the moon because no man had ever treated her like this or done something so sweet for her. She couldn't physically put into words the way she was feeling it was so strange to her.

"I had it arranged" He nodded along to what he said before continuing. "Lady Jane, the most beautiful woman that has ever graced my eyes upon and the woman I love with all my soul and my heart… Please, would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner?"

"Yes! Thor, Yes!" She smiled so widely she thought she was stretching her face. She moved up onto her tiptoes and looked into the man's eyes, "I love you" She stretched upwards and place a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you too" He returned the words, words which he physically felt.


End file.
